Brainwashed Dick
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: An Abuse AU I wrote a year ago and I've been fixing it over the months. It sucks but I tried. Abuse stories aren't my thing but I can right some negative stuff when I want to. The fifth chapter should be the last chapter. Rated M for my negativity. I'm sorry Dick.
1. Chapter 1

Summary/Warning : Dick has been brainwashed and abused by Bruce since he was adopted. Things only get worse for him as his life changes.

Me: I regret nothing.

Enjoy!

/

/

Dick is a good boy who is always nice and on all occasions very polite. He never said anything rude, didn't dare speak out of term, always said please and thank you, and did everything Bruse asked him to. Truly, Richard John Grayson is Bruce's good little boy.

As Bruse's first ward and oldest son of four, Dick did everything that was desired of him, even helped the family butler -Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth- with the cooking and cleaning. Richard is a good roll-model, a straight A+ student, a appropriate caring older brother, a teen gifted with multiple talents, and a person who always smiled his lips never forming any type of frown.

What people didn't know was that from eight years of age up until nineteen, Dick was being brainwashed and abused into doing those things. He still is. As a matter of fact the boy didn't leave the manor unless it was with Bruce or one of his brothers. Strange how such a pleasant people person like Richard Grayson didn't have any friends, or girlfriend and no human contact unless it was one of the party's at the Gala, his siblings or with Bruce. Apparently, Dick never left the manor without some type of supervision if his brothers counted as supervision.

Surly he's gone to gothams private elementary schools? Yes, of course he has, but it had been an all boys school and he had been taken out earlier than expected.

He never spoke to anyone unless spoken to and his grades at first were not so exceptional. Gradually after a short period of time, though a little too short, he started getting better grades. He obviously studies herder than most children, but one must wonder where the motivation came from. Was it simply a change of heart? Did he want to be more eligible or successful? What's fueling him, was it only a self proclaimed whim, created by living with a man with such high standards like Bruse Wayne? But if he was doing so well in school why was he taken out so early?

You'd simply never know, because is an enigma. His secrets will never be known unless you're willing to dig hard enough, but there's not a slightest bit of a chance you'll be able to figure out the secrets hidden within the Wayne manor walls.

/

/

Dick mewled as he was plowed into the large bed by Bruce for the fifth time that night. Every part of him felt highly sensitive and his entrance was so full of cum he thought he'd get pregnant for sure even though he's a boy. He mewls again at the thought and buries his face into the pillows since he they were doing it doggy style. Bruce seems to like this position whenever Dick wore the collar with the bell on it. It was a roll play kinda thing. Bruce as the dominant Alpha dog and Dick as the submissive Omega kitty. Another mewl comes from Dicks mouth and he's coming all over the sheets and Bruce follows afterwards inside of him with a husky growl.

"You're such a good boy Dick." The man says as he's nips the back if the younger's shoulder. "Now turn over."

The acrobat does what he's asked because thats what he's trained to do: never disobey and order from your master. When Bruce pulls out he whines for it to be back inside him, his hole feeling rather empty. The billionaire shushes him by roughly kissing his plump lips. The younger male responds to the kiss, instantly wrapping his arms around the larger males neck and starts thrusting his hips as his member becomes fully hard again in seconds.

"Ah, guess the drugs hasn't worn off yet." Bruce purrs into the others now kiss swollen lips. "I want you to touch yourself for me." He orders and leans back from the acrobat so he could see everything.

Moaning at the order Dick released Bruce's from his grip and grabbed his overly sensitive cock, pumping it slowly at first until his hand picked up speed and his member is left dripping pre-cum all over his hand. "Ahh... Ahh." He groans not really getting off on a basic hand-job, but feeling partly close to coming. Not wanting to disappoint Bruce, Dick then shoves two fingers into the his ass and moans when he feels Bruce's thick cum coating his fingers. He try's desperately to find his prostate and when he does Dick's a moaning mess thrusting in his clutched fist for release. The baseball sized bell on his collar jingles wildly with his thrusts, but it couldn't be heard at all over the moans and the wet sounds he's admitting. While watching all of this Bruce is jacking himself of at the sight of his eldest son acting like the little pet whore he trained/brainwashed him to be.

The older leans down over his ward to lick up the drool trailing down Dick's throat and whispering "I love you's" into his adams-apple. The latter didn't answer his confessions of love, too lost in pleasuring himself to understand, but Bruce didn't mind. The smaller male didn't need to get what he was trying to say, because Dick's his good boy.

/

/

Hours passed and Dick is now in his own room, siting carelessly on his queen sized bed. At this point he is fully clothed and the drugs are completely out of his system yet he remembers everything that's transpired. His eyes stare at nothing in particular. He wonders when Alfred will come in to apologize for Bruce's actions towards him. Alfred does the apologizing every time Bruce does these kind of things. Bruce can never say the word sorry without forcing Dick to feel guilty in return so Mr. Pennyworth took it upon himself to ask for forgiveness for Bruce and himself himself as well.

Just as he suspected his room door opens and there stands Alfred with a plate of cookies and a glass of warm milk on a silver tray. The man has a sad look in his eyes that bordered between anguish and guilt. It's a look that says he knows what happened and yet he hadn't stepped in to help not even when it happened the first time. The eldest ward merely scoffs at him. Alfred had no right to look at him that way. He'd abandoned him with someone as sick minded as Bruce Wayne. Forgiveness is given to those that have earned it through time and effort. With what's been going on behind closed doors of Bruce's bedroom without an ounce of Alfred's support then surely the butler must already know that he's earned nothing but the boys distinct and general hatred. If he truly wanted forgiveness then he should have worked harder in the name of what is right rather than agreeing to sit back while Dick loses more of himself to the darkness hidden within this dreadful manor.

Alfred looks and feels hurt by Richard's angry expression, but he knows he deserves his eldest young masters resentment. He feels... No, he knows he's betrayed Dick in the most dishonorable way possible and it's already too late to fix it. The hole that's been dug is too deep and too high a clime. All he can do is pity the eldest ward while keeping this tortured guilt within the confines of his mind. Nothing hurts worse then keeping this horrid secret.

But he has promised Bruce so he must continue express nothing but eternal silence. He'll have to live with his shame for the rest of his life with nothing to show for it. What could he say? That he was only listening to orders? No, he was just as big of a monster a Bruce is and he knows this is his punishment. He also knows he deserves it for what he's done or hasn't done, but he knows.

Frowning even more deeply than before said butler places the glass of milk and the plate of cookies on the nightstand by Dick's bed. Dick still refuses to speak to him, face still set in a detested scowl. Taking the obvious hint Alfred leaves the eldest ward alone.

/

/

I must have been really upset while writing this cause its way too sad! By the way, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Enjoy!

/

/

The second boy adopted by Bruce was Jason Peter Todd, a boy of fifteen years living in the slums of Gotham who needed a family and had a slight record with theft in the past. Bruce had kindly taken the boy in as his second ward. Jason was only a year younger than Dick and both teens hit it off instantly. The billionaire never forced Jason to do anything and Jason wasn't the best a listening. Basically the young former street rat did everything Bruce never did: smoked, got into fights, and had a B average in school. He was everything Dick and Bruce weren't. The total opposite yet got along with Dick quite well.

Dick was delighted that there was someone else OTHER than the butler Alfred and Bruce living with him. He obviously coddled and cosseted Jason like a mother would their child. If Jason needed help with school Dick would be there to help in a heartbeat. If Jason needed his clothes/room/bathroom cleaned, anything Jason asked for Dick got or did for him. He basically spoiled the younger rotten.

The only real reason Dick did these things for Jason is because he WANTED to. When it came to Bruce he HAD to. He had free will with the second ward, but with the billionaire he couldn't decline anything. 'No' was never an option. Dick must always say yes, never no or things will go down hill from there.

Having Jason around made him happy and it obviously made Bruce jealous. The more he smiled for the second ward the more angry the billionaire became. With his anger towards Jason he forced Dick to do things that sixteen year olds weren't meant to do.

The fact of the matter is that Bruce abused his power over the acrobat and put the boys flexibility to good use. Dick cried through his first sexual experience. Bruce would just lick away the tears and continue to ravish the boy. Of course the billionaire didn't consider that he was in fact raping Dick.

The man only registered his own way of punishing his eldest ward because Dick wasn't being a good boy.

/

/

Bruce noticed how close Jason was getting to Dick. Obviously he didn't like it one bit. Dick was his possession and Jason didn't have the right to control Dick except for Bruce himself.

"*Hic Hic*... I-it hurts Bruce." Dick whined. He felt like he was being ripped in half each time his foster father fingers went back and forth through his entrance. He always thought his first time having sex would feel good, but it felt awful. He wanted to die right there and then until Bruce crooked his fingers and it felt like heaven. However, of course, it was short lived when Bruce roughly took out his fingers and thrusts his cock in. Again Dick thought he was going to die.

Tears tumbled down young cheeks and rasped sobs filled the billionaires ears as he violated his first ward. In the back of his mind he knew this was the wrong way to go about punishing Dick, but if it got his point across that he owned the boy then it didn't matter. All that mattered right now however, was the loud sobs of Dick apologizing over and over, while in agonizing pain.

It upset Bruce immensely that his first ward was crying. He wanted to stop this, but he couldn't stop. Not now. He finally had the boy where he wanted him. All of Dick was his and no one else's.

Because Dick was HIS good boy.

/

/

Dick had to be bedridden for a month. He didn't eat much and slept for hours on end until Alfred came in to wake him for food.

Food.

It seemed he couldn't keep it down long enough for it to fully digest in his stomach. Every time he ate something it would just come back up no matter what. At first Dick had thought it was a normal bout of sickness like the flew or a mild cold, but deep down he knew it wasn't anything like that. It pained him to think him psyche already knew Bruce's attack on him made him this way. Dick hated Bruce for what he did. Everything that happened to Dick was because of that selfish billionaire. Dick never got any time to himself; always forced to please his foster father's selfish, dirty desires.

Groaning Dick wrenched into the toilet again breathing heavily through his mouth the taste leaving him with a burning sensation. "When will it end?" He whispers tiredly as he rests his head on the cold marble toilet-seat. It felt nice against his heated skin and he sighs in content.

The door to his room creeks open. For a moment he thinks it's Alfred or Jason coming in to check on him again, but who walks in is the last person Dick ever wants to see. There stud his worst nightmare and foster-father Bruce Wayne who has the gull to look guilty. As if that evil son of bitch could actually LOOK sorry when he raped him without an ounce if remorse.

'He's too fake to really apologize.' Dick thinks sarcastically with a pained groan and began wrenching into the toilet again. He feels large slightly callused hands pull his long but short hair back just in time, before the splashing bits and chunks of what were once food clung to it. For a moment he's grateful, then he realizes it's Bruce's hands touching him.

"Go away." He painfully rasps spitting out the oozy substance that had clung to his dry tongue. His entire jaw hurt just from breathing alone, but talking was a hole other story. Just pure agony.

Bruce is taken a back by his foster sons reluctance. "Wait Dick, let me hel-"

The acrobat scowled at him. "Are you fucking deaf?! GO AWAY!" He yelled, crying at the same time. "Haven't you done enough?! Ruining my life isn't good enough is it, why not just rape me? This is all just a game to you Bruce. You don't even love me!" Dick a sobbing mess by the time he finishes that sentence. The billionaire is genuinely shocked by his eldest wards words, feeling heart broken and as he feels ashamed at the same time. He didn't think Dick would react so hatefully towards him when the boy smiled even after the things he did before the rape.

"J-just go." Dick pleads.

Bruce frowns. "I'm sorry." The older says as he reaches for his oldest ward.

Dick violently smacks his hands away. "N-n-no you're not sorry! D-don't touch me!" The young acrobat yells as he backs up until his spine is pressed almost painfully into the tiled wall behind him trying desperately to find a way out of the bathroom so he can't be manipulated into forgiving this awful man. "D-don't t-touch me anymore!"

The billionaire continues to reach for the boy. "Dick, don't make me upset." Bruce said in a serious tone causing the younger of the two to still in complete fear as he let the man pull him into an embrace. It's another way for Bruce to manipulate his ward. By simply mentioning his unhappiness with Dick it would cause the boy to feel dread over what might happen to him if he were to continue his rebellion towards his foster father. That would never end well when it happened before so with those memories imbedded within the younger's mind Bruce will be able to force his wants onto his ward.

And Dick would let him do whatever he wanted so that he wouldn't be punished by the monster that once used to be a great father figure until jealousy and greed made him crazy.

/

/

Whoa, even I'm a little scared! Anyway, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Enjoy!

/

/

There's a third boy adopted a year or two after Jason named Timothy Jackson Drake a young boy of fourteen years, who's parents were kidnapped and murdered. His adoption just like Jason's was just as spontaneous and random. He also was never forced to do anything, but his connection with Dick was like a moth to a flame. His presence also being just another thing that the acrobat could not ignore.

Dick fell in love with the young boy so easily and comforted him whenever Tim needed it. Tim's happiness seemed to revolve around Dick and the older boy could never bring himself to tell the young brunette no.

Like what had been done with Jason, Tim was also coddled and tutored until he couldn't be anymore. To say the boy is a genius is the biggest understatement ever made, because Tim's intellect is more than that. With a photographic memory the boy simply knew everything. Surprisingly the only thing he didn't know was the secret of Dicks abuse that still laid within the shadows of the manor walls.

He was something and someone Dick favored just as much as Jason. Bruce became angry with this revelation as well. Upon seeing Bruse's anger Dick feared that something worse would happen to him. As he expected the billionaire forced him to wear a blue dog-collar when he slept with Bruce and to call the man his master as well. If he so much a spoke out of term or said Bruce's name while in the billionaires room he would be whipped and left bleeding until Alfred was sent to come and got him.

After a while he had to wear the dog-collar everywhere. It had a tiny tracking device built into it so that Bruce always knew where he was. It also had a little pendent with a B branded in the middle. Some people thought the B stud for Barbra Gordon, the commissioners daughter, but she's never meet Dick and isn't the type to leash her boyfriends.

If only people knew that the B stud for Bruce, but of course everyone wasn't the type to think Dick slept with his foster father.

His new state of jewelry did nothing for society, but at least he was still Bruce's good boy.

/

/

Bruce's jealousy towards Tim wasn't as bad as Jason's. Mainly because the brunette was intelligent, he knows not to bother Dick when he's "speaking" to their foster father in the study. The incredibly smart child was naturally aware that something was going but felt it be best he stayed out of Bruce's way. He also knows not to cross Bruce even if he doesn't exactly know what the man does to his older brother.

In other words; he's scared.

/

/

A string of grunts and groans could be herds within the billionaires study. "Good boy, just like that Dick." Bruce groaned as his eldest ward lapped up the pre cum leaking from the tip of said billionaires massive cock. Dick then wraps his lips around the head trying his best not to mess things up, but his teeth accidentally scraps against the underside. Bruce grunts in pain and before Dick can even realize his tiny mistake Bruce violently pulls the acrobat away by the strands of his hair.

"I hope you weren't thinking of biting me Dick." The man asked threateningly not relaxing his grip on the younger's hair.

"N-no." The acrobat whimpered as Bruce griped his hair harder.

"Are you lying to me?"

Dick started to tear up while holding onto the older's wrist in the hopes that Bruce doesn't rip out his hair. Why does Bruce do this to him every time? It's not like he's trying to make his foster father angry on purpose! Why doesn't understand that?! "B-Bruce, I'm not lying. Please, l-let me go." He begs with a broken sob. "I l-love y-you." Any other time long ago he'd be lying through his teeth but after being in Bruce's care for so long he can't tell what love or hate even is anymore. All he knows is keeping his foster father happy.

Bruce smiled happily at his foster sons stuttered words. He knows Dick will say or do anything he wanted. "Get back to work." The billionaire commanded smugly. "And make sure you do it right this time." As the last sentence words leave his lips the the older of the two releases the slighter males raven locks. Just as commanded of him Dick continues to please Bruce's not so little problem with his lips and tongue working his foster fathers member in forced enthusiasm. He doesn't like upsetting Bruce. Making stupid mistakes like that will get him into trouble, he should already know that. Dick groans slightly ashamed of himself while taking the older's cock deeper and jacking off the part he couldn't reach with his mouth. After a while of that he tries to swallow the rest but ends up choking.

Bruce gently pulls Dick's head away and holds the eldest wards face between his hands. "What did I say about this?" The raven stays completely silent. It was a trick question. One that Bruce often asked when he liked or didn't like something that the acrobat was doing, but Dick could never distinguish which was which. If he so much as answers this dangerous question without a genuine response then it'll cost him greatly.

He decides on a a simple yet easy answer one that he didn't really have to think about. "I thought you would like it."

The billionaires once blank face looks perturbed by the others reply and lets go of his ward. Then in an almost hesitant manner he pulls the acrobat into his lap. "I didn't say I wanted you to hurt yourself. Where did you even get that idea?" The older sighs now standing with the acrobat in his arms.

"Don't you want me to finish?" Dick questioned inwardly scared but curious of what the answer will be. Did he say the wrong thing? Is Bruce going to punish him instead? Will he have to lie to his little brothers later about the bruises again after finally healing up from his older ones?

What is going on?

Bruce carries Dick out of the study and down the hall and into his bedroom just a few doors down. He didn't have to worry about his other sons seeing them. like this since both were still out with friends doing only god knows what. "No, we'll finish what we started later." The billionaire confirms as he sets Dick on his king sized bed. "I have work to do anyway, stay here until I get back." Bruce fixes himself up in the bathroom making sure tuck himself back into his pants, leavening immediately after thoroughly washing his hands.

Dick is utterly surprised by what's happened. Did he just make Bruce feel guilty? Can the man even feel guikty anymore? No that can't be it. Bruce never feels guilty about touching or hurting Dick. Maybe he just misread Bruce's body language. 'Well, whatever as long as I get to take a break. For now at least.' On that note he pulled the comforter over his body and drifted off to sleep.

For now he doesn't have to be Bruce's good boy.

/

/

I couldn't come up with a better ending for this chapter, but I think it's a little less violent or graphic like the first and second chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Yup another chapter. Omg the buildings are still standing but my negativity grows!

Enjoy!

/

/

Another year passes and another boy of ten years, who goes by Damian Wayne appears at the Wayne manors door step. Apparently he is the biological son of Bruce Wayne. Reluctantly Bruce had taken over full custody of the boy, because his mother -Taila - had dumped her son in Gotham by the boys choice or so she claimed. It was an easy court case even if the Billionaire wasn't really trying too hard to win. Bruce is the most powerful man in Gotham so of course he would get -Damian- an abandoned boy who's mother obviously did not want anymore. If anything it had been unavoidable and was bound to happen whether Bruce actually wanted the boy or not. The man already had three kids.

Why would he take in another?

/

/

Damian Wayne was a vicious young boy or so one would think if Dick wasn't present or with the young Wayne at all times. Apparently, Damian had taken to Richard like the other two boys have. His ill attitude towards Bruce never changed for reasons Damian would only mention if Dick bothered to ask, but he never did that of course. The eldest boy had no intention of opening up that can of worms without opening up his own and that conversation wouldn't go too well since Dick isn't the type to lie to kids.

Bruce didn't mind that Dick coddled the youngest son, because the acrobat was thoroughly owned by Bruce now. There wasn't an ounce of rebellion left in the acrobat. He could still favor Damian, but there was no room for what if. Even if all three boys find out about the abuse and brainwashing they'd be powerless to stop the billionaire from using Dick against them.

Because Dick was Bruce's good boy or so he thought.

/

/

Damian had an inkling feeling that his father was hiding something and that it had to do with Grayson. His Grayson. He's considered Grayson his since the man is the only one who welcomed him to the manor. His father obviously had not wanted him there, Todd is a total asshole, and Drake had been nothing but a bitch-faced snob since he got there. The only person who genuinely and truly wanted him there was Dick and only Dick. Therefor Grayson belonged to him, not his father or anyone else for that matter. Clearly Damian considered himself worthy of Dick's love not two mindless adversaries who are blind to the fact that their oldest brother is in pain.

Anyone with half a mind can see that yet Todd and Drake stay utterly oblivious. All they see is a caring older brother who they are also clouded with obsession over. If Dick so much as stopped paying attention to them, both teens would riot and get into a fight with one another instantly. It seems that the eldest ward coddled them too much or at least coddled Tim too much and Jason too little.

Thinking about it on another note, Tim is the one who instigates and starts the arguments with Jason, Jason takes the bate, and they end up fist fighting. Dick breaks it up and tends too their wounds in a skillful manner. Bruce would some how find out about it and would reprimand Dick instead of Jason or Tim who were the ones that really needed a stern talking to.

Damian always saw that as strange and extremely unfair, since Dick had gotten hit twice while pulling Jason and Tim apart. If it weren't for the eldest ward stepping in both teens would have put each other in the hospital. Granted Damian didn't care if they did because that would mean more time with his beloved Grayson. It would also give him less distractions or obstacles in the way of him figuring out what his father is up to. Clearly it's not something good, especial not for Grayson if it had been going on for a long time.

Maybe even years.

Damian knew something was obviously wrong with his beloved eldest brother and would find out soon enough. It's about time he investigated this, but he'll need a little help of course. He's not sure by whom, but in time hell figure that out too.

/

/

"Grayson?"

"Yes, Dami?" Dick asks as he carefully cleaning up the mess Tim and Jason made from one of their latest fights. Debre was everywhere after they destroyed the couch and a few priceless paintings. Later on tonight he'd have to atone for his brothers brief brawl in the sitting room. Bruce hade looked so disappointed too.

"Why does father punish you when Drake and Todd are the ones he needs to be punishing?"

Dick freezes momentarily. "Um, I guess it's cause I'm the oldest. I should have been more aware of those two." He sighs putting on a false smile. "Then I could have avoided this," he jousters to the destroyed sitting room. "From happening and I was too careless."

"Grayson, that is an obvious lie." Damian scuffed. "Todd and Drake deliberately fight."

"I'm sure they just get too into play-fighting."

"They are not children, Grayson. Idiots but not children."

"Can we stop talking about this Dami?" The older of the two pleads. He doesn't want Damian to find out about how much of a monster Bruce is. And as much as he wants to tell him it's not something he wants to tell his youngest brother.

Damian scowls up at Dick. "-Tt-, fine but this isn't over Grayson, you will tell me what father is up to eventually."

This is true. Eventually, Damian will learn the disgusting truth about his father. To say what he'll do with that information is unknown, but he's doing this for Grayson and only Grayson. Dick was the only one who brought light after his mother abandoned him into the dark deeps of Gotham. It had been the acrobat that taught him to be happy again and not a obsessive child fueled by rage, hatred, and loneliness. If it weren't for Grayson Damian wouldn't be able to comprehend a thing about love. He loves Dick, more than anything he loves the man that turned him into a human being after his mother turned him into a monster. He trusts Dick, even goes as far to say he needs him. Why else would he be doing all this?

It's all for Grayson.

/

/

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Just to be clear, no one dies. Anyway the beginning is a little choppy.

Warning: There's a Smex scene in here. And even though I all ready thought of it, I'm thanking "Aguna" for his or her suggestion. I probably would have edited that out so Thank you.

P.S. I'll figure out an ending soon, someone give me ideas! But only if you want to. Or not I might just leave it here. I'm not that into it anymore.

Anyway, Read on and Enjoy.

/

It has been four long years living in the Wayne manor. Since then Damian has only gained small bits and pieces of information on Grayson or from him. His other so called brothers worn't much help and the butler couldn't be trusted. Even so he hasn't received an ounce of information and most of the time he would end up with dead end leads that meant little to nothing.

And, with himself just turning fourteen in a few months Damian will be off on a business trip with his father. At that time Damian won't be able to contact Dick or anyone for a whole entire week. He needed to find out what it is his father was doing soon before the dreaded trip. If not he's absolutely positive that Grayson will finally break.

For example: Dick has only ever smiled at the youngest Wayne, but no one else in a long amount of time which is very worrying when the acrobat smiled at everything he came in contact with. It seemed that the light Dick once had was going dim, to the point where it only shined when the other is with Damian or finally at peace. It scares Damian greatly, because he knows what that means.

Dick, his eldest loving brother could be planing to kill himself.

Damian could not let that happen, not when he's been trying his hardest to save him. He did not want his beloved Grayson to use suicide as a way out when all he had to do is tell someone what was going on. The youngest Wayne wouldn't be able to live with himself if Dick abruptly left. The death of the flamboyant acrobat would leave a stain on this family, a bloody stain that would never come out no mater how much bleach you add to cover it up.

With that one thought plaguing his mind Damian Wayne promised that he would find out what's going within the manor and save the only person he gave a damn about in this godforsaken world.

Even if it killed him.

/

It was when Damian walked passed his fathers study that he noticed the door was left slightly ajar. Ether by accident or by some purpose didn't seem of any great importance or particularly matter to him all it meant was he needed to be quiet. He creeps over to it slowly making sure his footsteps stayed silent. The thirteen year old didn't know why but felt as if he had to stay that way or something horrible would happen. Something even he couldn't prevent with his various skills taught to him by his mother. Ever so slowly he looks into the crack in the door, one eye focusing to see across the room. There in the middle of the large room sat two figures over Bruse's desk. Damian focuses his eye on the figures then it widens in horrified surprise.

The two once dark figure were Bruce and Dick.

"Ugh, B-Bruce please hurry up! Give me more. Fuck~!" Dick's voice rings out as he's bent over the billionaires desk pants resting below his thighs and his shirt slightly torn as it rode up his lean chest. The older was slowly thrusting his member back and forth into the slighter male, taking his time in order to make the eldest ward beg for his cooperation.

Damian puts a hand over his mouth as he watches in utter horror.

"I'm proud of you Dick for being so good today." Bruce says. A loud smack fills the study and a strangled yet happy scream leaves from Dick's lips. The younger pleads wantonly for another spanking, but they fall on deaf ears. "But you should really watch your language. Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you...at least not yet." The older of two whispers driving himself in deeper and loving just how tight the younger still is after so many years of having the billionaire stretch him.

"Please, Bruce. Make me yours." Dick moans with his eyes half lidded but glazed in lust, body desperately rutting over the wooden desk trying to get some form of friction against his neglected cock. Dick wants to cum so bad. He doesn't even remember who he is too hoped up on special dosage of aphrodisiac given to him by the older. Half of him wanted to please Bruce and the other half wanted to please himself.

When Bruce finally becomes bored with his teasing he starts thrusting faster, Dick mewls in pleasure. "S-so good, I l-love you Daddy." He then rocks himself back on the older's cock each time Bruce pushes back in. "It's so good. Mmmf, I love you so much. Ahhh, I'm gonna c-cum!"

"Good boy, Dick. You're so beautiful." The billionaire leans down to kiss the acrobats neck and exposed back.

Dick preens seeming to enjoy Bruce's praise and smiling as he submits himself even more to Bruce. "I love you."

Damian on the other hand thinks he's about to be sick on the bright white carpeted floor around him. He then slowly but quietly closes the door. What in heavens name did he just see? Stealthily he runs away from the study. Bruce notices the door being closed and disregards what he saw. Since he didn't get a good look at whom had shut the door he figures it was just Alfred who closed it. The butler always checks to make sure this hall to the study is off limits.

Or so he thought.

/

Damian sighs. "And that's what happen."

"Wait are you sure you saw them doing that?" Colin asked while sitting on the youngest Wayne's bed. The redhead couldn't believe it. Mister Grayson was being raped by his own foster father?! That couldn't be true.

Could it?

"I'm not one to make up things Colin." Damian scuffed. "Compulsive lying isn't on my list of "talents", that's deception and they were clearly fornicating on father's desk."

"Well, then why didn't you confront them?"

"I needed to make sure what to saw and heard wasn't actually mutual." The raven stated pacing his bedroom. "After "father" left the manor I went back to the study and found Grayson crying on the floor. I could not go inside because Pennyworth was there." He runs his hands over his hair in frustration. "I know that butler is in on this. At that time Grayson was scowling at him and weakly fighting him off."

"Holy shit."

"Indeed, and not only that it's been happening for years Wilkes. Maybe even before I arrived here in Gotham." The youngest Wayne turns to his friend. "I'll need some assistance." Damian then tosses his phone to the redhead. "Call Gordon and tell him to meet me in twelve hours."

The redhead nods, but is still concerned for his only friend. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course."

Colin believes him. "Good luck."

"I do not need luck, I just need some form of cooperation." Clarified the raven. 'I've got plenty of work to do and it looks like I'll have to also call mother for help as well. That is if she agrees.' He's sure she won't, but it doesn't hurt to try.

Later that day he phoned Talia. His mother refused to help him on the spot as did his grandfather. It seems blood isn't thicker than water (he doesn't need his mother he just needs proof). It's a good thing he didn't tell her why he needed help. Giving out valuable information would give his mother a sick sense of satisfaction. With a indignant "T-t" he destroys the phone so it can't be used to listen in on his conversation which he's sure his mother would do for her amusement. Well at least he was successful in getting help from Gordon.

Now to begin the plan.

First he sneaks into his older brothers room in search of something to incriminate his father with. He found a spiral journal hidden in the closet and a tap recorder along with a disk. At first the youngest Wayne figured that his father purposely left these to throw him off, but realized that the items had dust on them. But how could that be? The box looked as if it had been sitting there only half a day. No dust covered said box so why is it in Grayson's room closet?

Had Pennyworth left this?

The next part of the plan was where Damian hands the evidence over to the detective so they could privately make a court case against his father. It wasn't easy and it took forever. Nine whole hours is what it took to convince Drake to drive finally him to the library were he was supposed to meet Gordon. Outside the building the man stud facing away from it until Tim's car turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"Do you have the evidence?" He asks turning around to face the boy.

Damian nods handing him the white cardboard box. "Gordon I'm trusting you with this, you better save Grayson."

The detectives eyes soften just a fraction. "I'll do everything in my power."

After three weeks of deliberation they secretly made a impenetrable court case, strong enough to put Bruce behind bars for a very long time, maybe even life without payroll. The judge even allowed them to use all of the evidence, but only on one condition. A circumstance even Gordon saw as unfair to the victim.

The judge had stated that they could only use the evidence if Dick testified against Bruce and admitted the billionaires sexually abuse on his person. That's a major problem. The acrobat would never betray Bruce, not when the man held so much power over him.

/

Will Damian be able to convince Dick to testify against his father?

/

"Please Grayson."

"No." The acrobat said instantly as he sat in the middle of his bed smoothing out the fur of the giant stuffed bear Damian bought him as a birthday gift two years ago. It was black with bright blue stripes down the side of the arms and legs. Dick loved the stuffed animal more than any of the stuff Bruce has ever given him. Plus it's the second handmade child's toy he ever got before the elephant he received from his parents was burned by Bruce. He never sleeps in his own bed without it, thinking the bear keeps the billionaire away from his room.

"But Grayson!"

"No."

"But-"

"Damian get out of my room please."

The younger falters. "Grayson?"

Dick starts rocking back a forth in holding the bear as he did so. It seemed more like a lifeline than a comforting bedside toy then anything else. "Please Damian please go away I-I don't want to talk about this." He lays his head on top of the stuffed bears own. "Please don't make me talk about this anymore. P-please?"

Damian sighs. He knows why his older brother is acting like a defensive child. Dick was always reliving the abuse that happened to him. Always seeing Bruce using him in his dreams that turned into nightmares and seeing the man in person everyday which made it a reality. The raven was literally living in his own form of hell never escaping it even when being offered a way out. Outwardly he looks fine but mentally he is a child that was forced to be an adult, told that he had to please a man who was supposed to be his father.

The younger of the two sighs again.

Is he really doing the right thing?

Damian looks back at Dick, noticing that the older is still holding the toy in desperation and looking everywhere but at him. The younger of the two doesn't feel angered by that at all, he feels like he made the situation a whole lot worse. He feels... guilty.

"Grayson." He tries one last time. Dick ignores him. Grinding his teeth the young Wayne leaves the acrobat by heading for the door.

"Wait." The older says quickly and Damian stops at the door hand frozen while still in mid stretch for the polished bronze noob. "I-I'm sorry Dami."

"It's fine Grayson."

"No it's not." Dick sniffles out causing the younger to turn around and face him. "Nothing's fine." The older sobs pitifully. "Bruce r-raped me." The rave confessed. "I hate him, Dami. I hate him so much! I hate myself and I hate that I had to lie to everyone!"

Damian quickly runs over to Dick and takes his older brothers face in his hands. The raven is still sobbing loudly tears running down his pretty face and falling off the edge of his chine. Damian pulls his brother into a hug letting him cry into his shoulder. "None of what father did to you is your fault Grayson. He forced himself onto you."

Dick sobbed and sniffles into the side of Damian's neck. "Y-yes it is m-my fault. I kept letting him u-use me. I'm s-sorry Dami."

"No it's not Grayson, stop telling yourself that." He runs a hand over the ravens hair his other hand moving in a circling motion over Dick's back.

His father truly is nothing more than a monster.

[To be continued, maybe]

/

I just can't figure out the ending! God being this serious is so hard. I hate it. Anyway sorry if this isn't good, but I tried.

Review please?


End file.
